Tainted Love
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: Andrea had escaped from a home of torture, but she's brought back. Can she survive in the world full of Vampires and resist Gabriel, or will she fall for his charm and become the queen of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Screaming, that is what I heard as I woke from my unconsciousness

Chapter one-

Screaming, that is what I heard as I woke from my unconsciousness. Looking around me, I saw that I was in a place where I never thought I would be again. I continued to look around as my eyes started getting a panicked look in them. I left this place a year ago, how did I end back up here?

The door started to creak open. I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I heard a muffled laugh, one that was all too familiar. I suppressed the shudder that threatened to follow her laughter. "I told you it was no use when you left the first time. When he wants something, no matter how long it takes him, he will get it. He wanted you, so he got you. Don't pretend to sleep love, I know you're up."

I flipped over and looked at my old friend. She had been my companion before I left. Her face hadn't changed not once. It still had the paleness of her race, as well as the beauty. "I forgot about that, Isis," I spat out. Hatred flowed through me; my friend had betrayed me which was how I had become to be at this house the first time. Her master wanted a new servant to replace one that'd been lost, and so she bartered with my father to give me to the master, and she would bless him with several more children and wealth. He was eager to jump on it, as I was his only child, so he betrayed me and sent me here. I was so lucky wasn't I?

She laughed once again; it shot shivers up and down my spine. "Andrea, my love you need to learn to control your temper. He won't put up with your being disobedient. Not after you ran away from him. Come love let us put you in a suitable dress for you to go for a council in front of him and see if he leaves you in this fragile state of being you are in."

I glowered at Isis. She knew I had exiled her from my life, and that I hated her with a passion. She went over to the wardrobe that used to be mine, and started pillaging through the many assorted outfits that the master of the house had insisted I have. I stayed right were I was, weighing my options. Escape, was now out of the question, and I didn't want my fate to be altered because of what these, things, wanted.

I had refused to be their queen once, the night before I escaped. They were not happy about that, not even the master himself. Later, before my escape during the day, he threatened to have me tossed into the dungeons. I had a feeling that the dungeons could be my end. "Yes, this one will do perfectly."

I looked up and saw the dress that she had in her hands. I shuddered remembering the last time I'd worn that dress; I had almost been wedded to the master of the house. My eyes were showing the fear I felt in my soul, because a nice smirk appeared on Isis face. "Now, now Andrea, you must behave. Get off that bed and come get dressed into this nice smooth, satin black dress."

Horrified, I shook my head. I looked frantically around the room for something to hide me from her when something shinning caught my eye. I looked at it, then cautiously got out of the bed to go look at it. When I reached it I picked it up and looked at it then stumbled backwards in fear. The small silver diamond studded ring fell out of my hand to the floor. I had thrown out the engagement ring ages ago, yet there it was on the floor near me.

My pulse started quickening. Isis was then by my ear whispering into it words I didn't want to hear. A shiver shot up and down in my spine and I was useless. Isis picked me up and put the dress on me because I didn't have the strength to fight her. She then picked up the silver band and put it on its proper finger. She then pulled me over to a chair where she brushed my hair out then led me to where _he_ was.

It wasn't till we got to the doors that I finally came to my senses. I started bulking and refusing to enter. I strained against her with all my willpower. It helped that I was barefooted, and could grip the ground better. That was how _he_ found us. When I caught sight of him I froze, heaving for a breath.

He walked right next to me and put his cold hand onto my face. "My dearest Andrea, I'm so glad you've returned to me. I've been _so _lonely without you here." He said his tone laced with sarcasm as his hand slowly traced down to were he could feel my pulse. "And I see you're still as healthy as ever. Your heart is beating splendidly."

He then gripped my wrists and dragged me into the room behind the huge mahogany doors. The room was lined of them. Each one I knew, all was there but one. I figured he wouldn't be alive anymore for helping me escape. He dragged me to right where the chains to bind a person to the floor came. Then he tossed me down and the chains claimed my wrist. I was forced to be on my knees in a hall full of monstrous creators. Each one willing to see what their master would give me for my fate.

His smile was one of evil and pure joy seeing me like this. I strained against the chains to no avail. They all started laughing around me. Finally I gave up and slumped down. "Today we are here to judge what your possible queen Andrea has done. She had left this house with the help of an accomplish who has all ready been tried for and his fate decided."

There were snickers from around the room. I lifted my head in defiance and glared up at him. "Your heart is still as cold as it ever was Gabriel. I don't understand how anybody could love you!" That stopped everyone's laughter in its place. They all stared at me like they were shocked that I would say such a thing. Everyone knew not too go that low. Even I knew it but I had a perfect reason to do it.

He was quickly up and by my side in a matter of seconds. His hand wrapped itself around my neck squeezing the air out of me. I felt the sweet darkness coming to claim me and I was reaching towards it when he threw me at the ground and air flowed back into my lungs. "I guess then you won't understand how you could love someone like me either. But your opinion will soon change, and very quickly I might add."

Gabriel then went back to the thrown he was sitting on. "By a show of hands who here thinks Andrea, should be thrown to the dungeons and Lucien can deal with her. And by a second show of hands who thinks she should be taken to the turning chamber and make her one of us." Fear started racing through my veins. I looked around as the first vote went. Barely even a third of the…_vampires_ raised their hands. When it was time for the second vote over half the room raised their hands.

I slumped down and realized that my fate had been decided. I was to be eternally damned, and sentenced to walk in the dark night till the end of eternity.

The thought of it sent shudders up and down my spine. "So be it. She shall be turned into one of us and walk the path of the dark and endless nights we live in. Let us take her there to begin the process, and I will be the one to change her." Gabriele then stood up and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up as the shackles let go of my arms.

As he pulled me to the chamber, I bulked and was as stubborn as was humanly possible. I did not wish to become one of them. Yet it seemed like I had no choice in the matter, after so long. Eventually Gabriel got tired of my not cooperating and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The way was soon to be complete and my life destroyed forever.

Such was the life that no one truly cared about. When I first came here I had nothing, no one who would miss me so it was no big deal for me to disappear to live with them. Then I went back out into the real world and with the exception of my boss no one would notice my absence again.

Finally the assembly reached the end of the line. And the end of my humanity as I knew it, I knew that when I awoke from the pain that was soon to await me I wouldn't be human, I'd be a predator of humans. I knew this only from the pure fact that they had made me watch a turning once, to see what I would go through when it would be my time to be changed. The door to the chamber opened and only Gabriel and Isis entered. Everyone else had to wait outside the now closed doors.

Taking me over to the metal bed he set me down and chains bound me down. "Now, love, are their any words that you would like to say as your humanity is almost up and your time as a human done?" All I did was look at him and spit. He hissed at me and smiled a deadly smile. "If that is all you want to say then you're time is up Andrea." He then turned my head violently to the side, and you could hear several cracks coming from my neck. One would think I would be dead after that many cracks coming from my neck. I flinched slightly at the pain that shot through my neck and then I felt fangs pierce my skin. I screamed out in agony as his fangs pierced my delicate skin and started sucking my life blood out of my body. Once again death started reaching its hand out for me, but that's when Gabriel took his fangs out of my neck.

After he pulled his fangs out, he turned my head back around and reached for the dagger that Isis was holding for him. Running the blade over his cool, pale skin Gabriel tossed the dagger back to Isis and put his wrist to my mouth as the blood came out of it. Keeping my lips locked I refused to drink his blood, he growled then pulled my mouth open and let his blood drip into my mouth. I refused to swallow it as well. This made him even more unhappy, so he signaled Isis to rub my throat so I would swallow his blood. While she did that it did make my throat swallow down the blood that was now flowing into my mouth.

Then a fiery pain overtook me and I felt the urge to scream out in pain as the transformation started to take place, but as there was still blood in my mouth I couldn't. Then the pain stopped and in that instance my body stopped moving and I stopped breathing. My heart was no longer beating, as the rest of the transformation was taking place. Then my body started withering with pain that wasn't felt to me as the rest of my body made the transformation. As the inner part of me had already been altered to allow me to be a vampire, it was just the outer part that was left. Soon that too was completed to where I had the beauty and enchantment of a vampire, yet I was still "dead".

About a half an hour had passed by since Gabriel bit me when I woke up. I looked around the room, just thinking it was all a bad dream only to find that Gabriel and Isis were still there and it wasn't. "Ah my love you have awoken! How are you feeling?" I tried to move but the chains were still on me, so instead I growled at him.

"Now, now dearest, just think of this life you now have, you will forever be nineteen, and I could take you for my wife and you would never look older then I am. Come now let's show you off to everyone else." Gabriel pulled me up and set me on the ground; he removed his arms but I didn't have the strength to stand. Too keep from falling I quickly reached out for Gabriel's shoulder.

He chuckled to himself and wrapped his arm around my waist to help keep me up. We then moved to the door, with us standing like we were I remembered how we used to be. How in love I was with him, until I what had happened had past, which is when I panicked and left. Even if it meant becoming his pet again I loved being in his arms again it felt like home so much that I didn't want to leave.

We were then at the doors and they opened up to "show" me off to the others. The others were glad to finally see me changed. They showed it off in their various ways of being happy. I wasn't very happy about my change of appearance waited till they scattered and then walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

Entering I walked over to the closet to get out of the gown. Yanking open the doors I sorted through the clothes I had kept while I was here. All of it was still here; it was if they knew I was going to be back eventually. I yanked the clothes around until I found a pair of pants. I pulled them on and ignored the fact that they were form fitting and leather. I pulled the gown over my head and looked around for a top.

"You know there are easier ways of getting rid of anger then just throwing clothes around my dear," a voice from the doorway said as I found a cropped top. I pulled the top on and it fitted as though it where a sports bra. I fished through the wardrobe again and found a corset top to go over the one top.

Before I could put it on Isis moved from the door and had my hand. "Don't put it on. You look fine just the way you are. Besides I know a few guys who would die to see a girl like that where I'm about to take you. Change the bottoms though."

I rolled my eyes but changed the pants in for a mid-thigh length skirt. I pulled out a pair of knee high boots and pulled them on before zipping them up. I grabbed a dagger that was sitting on the vanity table and put it in my boot. I then put my hair down and shook it. Taking a look at my reflection I realized I was nothing like I used to be.

My hair was a shoulder length black with a slight curl to it; my eyes were a deep violet like color. I was tall, slender, strong, and all together alluring, but deadly. I was so different from when I was a human. I could attract anyone and kill them and they wouldn't know what hit them.

"Come dearest, we must go and get you out before the night is over. We all know you wouldn't go with Gabriel, so at least come with me. You need to know how everything works so if you ever leave again, which I don't think you will, you will know what to do," Isis told me.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Besides, maybe this'll be fun to try and see how well you are at capturing and killing your prey." I turned from my reflection and walked with Isis down to the front foyer. Instead of exiting through the doors we went into a huge garage. It had every car a car and motorcycle a person could think of.

Isis tossed me a pair of keys and led the way towards two Harley-Davidson FXDC Dyna Super Glide motorcycles. The garage door opened as we turned on the bikes. Isis left first and I followed behind her. We rode for about a half an hour before we got to a club. We pulled up into a parking spot and turned off the bikes.

Pulling out the keys I walked up to the door. The bouncer was sitting there, looking all tough and mean. "Hello ladies, are you coming to our humble club? Go right on in." I looked at him a bit funnily but walked in with Isis.

"He's an acquaintance, so he knows us. We're automatically let in. Even if you're a newbie, he can tell us apart. Vampires own this club so the humans that are let in have no clue. Find anyone you want, you can have them."

I looked at her like she was ridiculous but followed what she said. I walked away from her and wandered around I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned and looked around. I saw a mysterious guy standing in the corner. When I looked at him, he turned and left the club. I shuddered but turned around when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice how very beautiful you look," a girl said. I could tell she was drunk because I could smell the alcohol. I looked her over, she was a very nice looking girl, but I wondered what would make her decide to come to me instead of throwing herself at a guy.

"Uh, thank you. But why aren't you talking to a nice young man?" She just laughed at me and gave me a hug. I smelt her blood and predator instincts started kicking in. Isis appeared at my shoulder just then.

"Take her too the alley way. Don't ever drink from inside. It scares the rest of the food. Now go." Doing as I was told I led the girl out the door and looked her over. Her blood smelt really good, and being new I was extremely hungry. The girl then surprised me by pushing me against the brick walls and pressing her lips against mine.

Quickly turning around to where she was against the wall I pulled my lips from hers and turned her head. I pretended to kiss her neck while my fangs elongated. When they finished I pulled my head back slightly then put my fangs into her neck.

She moaned as though she were enjoying it, but stopped when I started sucking her blood. I didn't stop until I sucked her dry. When she finally stopped breathing it started raining. I dropped her dead body down in the alley way and went back into the club. I quickly found Isis across the room entertaining some guy.

I walked over to where she was and leaned against the wall. She turned and looked at me. I nodded and she grinned her head. "Andrea this is James, James this is my friend I was telling you about. Would you like to come back to our house with us? I'm always looking for someone to entertain me."

Nullified James nods his head and she turned and nodded to the exit. We left the club and headed back to the bikes and left to go back to the house. It took less to get back then it did to go to the club. We entered into the house and Isis left to go to her room with James. I shrugged and went downstairs to the weaponry area.

I'd spent a lot of time down here training with, well with the guy that tried to help me escape. I had a whole box filled with weapons. From swords, to guns, to katanas, and if I remembered it was all stored here, even though I left. Walking into the storage area I found my box and opened it up. I pulled out a double-action revolver and a few rounds.

Walking into the practice area I slid around into the slot. Pressing the button next to me a head figurine came up. I started shooting the round out at it. By the time I finished going through the rounds, everything came back to me. How to aim, fire, and be deadly with a gun, I turned around and Gabriel was leaning on the wall behind me.

"You know, seeing you like that is very hot, and enticing. Makes me just want to throw you against a wall and…"

"That's quite enough," I said, cutting him off. I walked back to the storage room and put the revolver back in it's case and put my box up. I was about to leave when Gabriel appeared in the doorway. Annoyed I stood there and waited for him to say something.

"You know your very cute when your angry. You can't stay mad at me for an eternity. You do know that right?"

"You want to bet me? I've learned to hold grudges quite nicely over the years. I still want to find the person who killed my parents and murder them. But if that's still not enough proof then I will stay mad at you for an eternity."

"Now, now love, don't be like that. Besides you love me and you know it. You said you loved me when I proposed to you. Now tell me dearest, what has changed so much? You still love me and you know it."

I shoved him out of the way and quickly went back upstairs to my room. I slammed and locked my door, before going over to the adjoined bathroom to take a shower. I undressed and pulled out a towel before getting in the shower. Once I was finished I walked back out into the bedroom to find him sitting on the bed.

"God, can't I ever get away from you, for more then two hours? Maybe a few decades would work! You know people do enjoy privacy every once in a while," I yelled as I walked over to the wardrobe. I quickly pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a holey white tank to wear for sleeping.

Walking behind the changing screen I heard him chuckling. Throwing the towel on top I got dressed and exited and walked over to the vanity table. I picked up the hair brush and brushed the knots out of my wet hair. Once I put the brush down he was behind me, hands on my shoulders. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Don't fight the urges you feel. Just give in. It would make everyone's lives so much easier," he said in a deep alluring voice. He then pressed his lips against mine. I struggled to leave his hold but then he put a hand on my head. I was trapped. He then forced his tongue inside of my mouth.

I felt us slowly moving backwards towards my bed. I could do nothing to stop him as he was way taller then I was. Before I knew it we were on my bed and he hadn't broke contact with my lips. Finally he broke and whispered just give in before falling asleep with me in his arms. Sighing I felt the land of sleep come to over take me. I fought it for a while before it finally claimed me and I fell into deep slumber.

I awoke to a deep voice purring into my ear. "My love, wake up. It is time for you to wake up and wreak havoc on the world. Plus dear we do have a wedding to plan if you are to be my queen." It didn't take me long to figure out what all had happened, or who was talking to me. I immediately steeled myself up and shoved him away from me. Yes part of me still loved him, but who could love a monster? Not that it made a difference now, considering I was one of them.

The thought of how I was no longer human made me bristle. I felt a low growl trembling in my body. Surprised at that I immediately stopped which gave Gabriel time to come and wrap his arms around my stomach. "My sweet darling, what ever shall we do with you, if you don't learn to follow the rules? You're already like me so why don't you just give in," he whispered before licking my ear. "By the way, your blood tasted delicious last night. It's too bad you've been turned, I'd love to have some more of it."

I shuddered as Gabriel pulled me in closer to him. "Get away from me you sick son of a --," I started to say before getting cut off, by his tsking me. He spun me around to where I was facing him and I glared up at him. After what had happened, he had a lot to make up in before I was going to easily give into him. He seemed to be reading my thoughts because he chuckled a bit.

"Get dressed, Andrea, in an hour you're going out with me. Don't be late. Meet me in the foyer that leads to the garage. And wear something nice," he said looking me up and down. I shoved him away as he left my room laughing. I felt my breath heaving up and down. I calmed down before walking into my closet. I figured I might as well as comply with his wishes and see what happens from there.

I looked through the enormous amounts of clothes I had here. It was so different from after I had run away, because all I had were uniforms for my old job. That got me thinking about my old boss. I might want to go visit her to let her know that I'm fine and don't be too worried that I just vanished. It wasn't like it was my fault I was kidnapped while I was asleep. Nope it was Gabriel's fault that one had happened.

Finally I grabbed a long sleeved shirt with gloved hands, a poncho, and holed jeans with chains, and a pair of sneakers. Putting it on quickly I walked down the stairs pulling my hair into a sloppy bun. When I get downstairs I see I still have quite some time till I have to be here, so I walk over to the living room to see my other favorite person in the world. Aleksander had helped me put together an escape plan. However he'd never been caught, thankfully.

Walking over I plopped down right beside him. He looked over at me before looking back at the television set and the movie he was watching. This time it was some movie I'd never seen before in a different language. "What are you watching Aleksander?" I asked him after a few minutes of trying to figure it out. He chuckled at a part before looking at me and rubbing the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it kid, you'd hurt your head little sister." He said still laughing. "So how've you been since you decided to leave your big brother," he asked me. He smiled down at me. Part of Aleksander had reminded me of my brother I'd lost years ago. He'd just adopted me as his sister and we'd been like a family ever since my first few weeks here.

"I've been doing pretty well considering, I'd found an amazing job, then got kidnapped, turned, and now I've no clue what I'm doing. Do you know what I'm doing from now on?" I asked him. He wrapped an arm around me in a brotherly way and gave my shoulders a squeeze. He smiled down at me before looking back at the movie he was watching and responded.

"You'll figure it out small fry. I do however have a hint for you; do not resist Gabriel to long little sister. If you do he will kill you, and I couldn't bear to lose my fun little sister now could I," he asked looking down at me with the puppy eyes that made me melt. I sighed and intertwined my fingers and untwined them.

"I'll try Aleksander, but considering what had all transpired before I left I don't know if I'll be able to. Part of me still wants him, but then there's the other part that is keeping me from going back to him. I don't want to relive that day again. I just don't want to."

"I know sweetie, I know. It is however better to be alive then dead right now. Trust me, if it'd been the death sentence for you, it would have been long, excruciating, and terrible. You're screams would have been in this house for years before they would finally consider killing you. They'd of kept you alive for no less then 10 years through torture. Even if they had to turn you to continue on with the torture," Aleksander said looking off in the distance as he talked.

A few moments after he finished talking a throat cleared in the doorway. Turning quickly we saw Gabriel standing in the doorway. By the look on his face he was not happy and overheard part of the conversation. "Let's go Andrea we've things to do before the night is over. See you later Aleksander keep an eye out on the dogs. Let Zayne know to keep the security high up, you both understand why."

I gave a glance to Aleksander before getting up and walking over to Gabriel reluctantly. Gabriel turned and pulled me down to the garage before he walked over to any car he turned and pushed me up against a wall. "What had I done that was _so_ terrible to you? Hmm, could it have been the gifts I showered you with, my love, all those nights just talking and my never pushing you for anything?" He hissed into my ear. Trying to shake him off I shrunk underneath his gaze. That was always the gaze I'd hated, because you could feel his eyes bearing into your soul and sensing everything within it.

As I tried to get away from him he tightened his grip on me and kept me where I was. I looked down to the ground. He moved a hand and lifted my chin to make me look at him. A growl passed through him before he moved away from me, making me fall to the ground. He paced up and down the row of vehicles. I stayed where I was on the ground, not wanting to move. I knew what had happened in his past, and he was mine, and here I was hurting him all over again.

Finally as he stopped his pacing he came back over to me and picked me up, setting me on my feet. "Let's go," he said dragging me over to a midnight blue Lamborghini. Opening the door I sat down and pulled it down as he got in. The windows were black tinted so if the sun came out before we got back to the mansion we'd be safe for a few hours. He was silent the entire ride and I couldn't stand the silence. I just sat there contemplating everything. As I was thinking my few weeks at the mansion ran through my mind.

_Standing at the full length mirror in our room, I was studying my face. It was so weird looking at me now; I remember how I used to be. Happy, tan, light blonde hair from being in the sun so much, and now all that has changed from being stuck inside every day! It drove me nuts at first, when my dad sold me into being a vampires slave after he thought my mother had been murdered. She always swore he wasn't my father anyway. Stupid prick abandoning me like this! Then I was locked in a cage with prisoners for weeks until they finally used me as a slave. _

_Slaves in this house never made it far, they were either used as food, or killed, some that they liked were turned, but that was far and few. If you made it you had to please someone. Someone important at that, like a higher up person, someone who was in well with the king, if not the king himself; wanting to be liked to stay alive, I forced myself to be good, I didn't get into any fights, I did all my chores and more, and was a very good girl. But it didn't seem enough. No one important seemed to notice my actions, until I was cleaning the throne room one day. I remember muttering under my breath at how tedious it was to keep a stone floor clean when I heard chuckling behind me. Straightening up as fast as I could I bowed down when I saw it was the ruler of the house. I heard him chuckle again._

"_You're cute, and so innocent. It's like you're a little puppy dog waiting to be trained still. And I heard your little muttering…so you don't like my throne room well do you? Those mangy werewolves always make it dirty don't they," He finished saying with a laughter tone to his voice. _

"_So sorry for insulting your throne room, milord, I'll finish cleaning it straight away," I replied bowing before returning to cleaning it. I could feel his eyes still watching me as I scrubbed the floor. I heard the door open and the slave keeper walk in. An agitated sigh came from him and I knew he wasn't please with the fact the floor wasn't done being cleaned to his inspection by now. _

"_Girl, you are becoming most taxing to my work force, I may have to dispose of you soon. Sorry if she's taking to long King Gabriel. I set her to this job an hour ago, she used to be my most promising cleaner but I see she's slipping up. I'll get rid of her right away and get a new one to replace her to your satisfaction." I felt a chill go down my spine. The thought of working as hard as I had to have it all thrown away to be killed and my blood sucked on mercilessly made me freeze. _

_I looked back at him and his dark blue eyes stared coldly at me making me shudder. I knew exactly what he would do to me...everyone hears stories of what happens. "Wait Lanclemnius, it's my fault she's not done, I entered in on her cleaning and interrupted her. Send her to my quarters later, I'd like to talk to her, and remove her from your list of servants though and get someone to replace her." Shock coursed through my system, did the king of the coven just save my life or was I imagining things. I watched as Lanclemnius nodded his head and called in Angelina to continue my job and sent me to clean up then do as King Gabriel said. _

_Hesitantly I walked up the stairs leading to his room. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, knowing these could be the last couple of minutes I'm alive. Arriving at the double French doors leading into the sitting room of his quarters, my entire body felt like it was going to collapse. I knocked as quietly as I could my knuckles almost pure white from fear. Then the dreaded sound of "come in" sounded. I opened the door and slipped in as silently as I could and heard the door shut loudly behind me. I flinched and waited anxiously as he came out; I must admit that no matter how frightened a slave is around here, every girl thinks that he is amazing looking. I was no exception, he looked even better then Patrick Dempsey. _

"_Come sit down, I would like to make you a proposition." He said motioning for me to sit down. I immediately did as he said as he continued talking. "You see, my last pet ran away on me a while ago, and the consequence of that made me have to kill her regrettably. I'm at quiet a fork in the road because I've a huge ball coming up soon and I need a new pet to show for it, otherwise I loose some respect. Now, you're one of the best looking females that has been in here, would you be interested in being my pet, you do you live, and if you aren't __Lanclemnius gets to decide your fate."_

Now that I think back on that day, I realize there had never been a chance for me. My head rested against the window looking out of it as houses and stores flew by. I didn't have a clue where he was taking me, but I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

I don't know when I'd fallen asleep, but the stop of the car and the engine turning off jolted me awake. I hadn't intended on falling asleep but remembering one of the times when I was human, and had loved him, took a toll on me and the constant humming of the engine lolled me into a deep sleep. I took in my surroundings and was surprised by what I was seeing. My eyes quickly scanned the scenery to see that we'd arrived to a different part of the city that I'd longed to forget, yet never could. It was the place I'd grown up. I glowered at him for bringing me here, and I wanted to know why.

Like he could read my mind Gabriel already turned and looked at me and opened his mouth to answer. "You know, little Selena, you've been causing me so much trouble every since you've been brought back. You've already let Isis back into your life. Hell you even went on a hunt with her, so what the fuck is wrong with me that you can't love me? Since I couldn't figure it out, I figured bringing you back to the place where you grew up and you loved your mother would help bring you back to me, my little fallen angel."

He placed his hand on my cheek as if to console me and bring me to him. Instead I opened up the door and slipped out quickly. As soon as I was out I slammed the door and started walking the other way. I was trying my hardest to get far away from him, which wasn't far since he was older than me and new how to use the vampirism speed better. He wrapped his hands around my upper arms to stop me from moving any father. "Let go of me you sick bastard! I want nothing to do with you, haven't since I left that place last year. I was fine on my own then you had to come and get me didn't you," I screamed at him. He was making me so furious.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me in that manner! You've no right to talk to your king that way! I've created you, I'm your king and master, so you best be a good little girl and get back in that car this instant!" he screamed back at me. I glared at him my eyes becoming darker with hatred and anger. I wanted to hurt him so bad, I felt pure hatred running through my body, taking away any sort of feelings I may have had left for him. I struggled to get my arms out of his grip lock but it held fast.

I was about to growl at him and try to slap him when I heard something more deadlier then I was growl at him, at us. I stopped and turned to look at what it was; Gabriel seemed to heed no notice to what was now with us. It was a creature I've never seen before, it was _almost _human looking with bluish-green eyes with red in the center. I didn't know what it was called. It was so scary looking; I just shut my eyes and looked away. "So you've finally come out of hiding have you Garth? Been hiding for a thousand years, since we last met. What was it that kept you hidden? The fact you were found out and your type almost extinguished, or the fact you lost her? No matter, she was reincarnated, and now she is vampire. Guess that's more for me and less for you."

I felt his grip slacken as he turned to look over at whatever it was and tore away and dashed off into the night down a weave of ally ways I used to take. I had the home advantage I knew where everything wound to, he didn't. I heard him growl with frustration when he discovered I'd disappeared from his grip. I didn't stop running though. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I felt the incoming sense of danger looming on the horizon. If I stopped I knew I'd be caught even faster, and I shuddered to see what would happen to me. But as luck would have it I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and ran into a man just standing in the road looking up at something in the sky.

We both fell down to the ground and he turned and snarled at me. He jumped to his feet as I stood back up. "Sir, I'm so sorry, but you see I'm trying to run away from someone. Please don't be angry," I said cringing when he turned a very angry face towards me. The weather was so cold at that moment I felt and saw the puffs of breath he took, indicating he was angry. Standing up immediately I started backing away only to bump into something behind me. This scent I recognized as Gabriel but not the stance.

"Selena, you're going to want to run. And now," Gabriel said glancing down at me. The look on his showed me that this was someone dangerous and I should run, but as luck would have it, when you should do something you can't. I tried to run but my body seemed frozen as more tall and seemingly muscular men appeared out of the shadows. The scent of them was making me feel ill to my stomach. Gabriel stepped in front of me as if to protect me.

"Does that _thing_ belong to you, Gabriel? Ha, I didn't know you were into the type that ran from you. Then again you must enjoy the chase, it feeds your inner nature and makes you want to eat them up," the guy I ran into said sadistically. "And she does look particularly delicious. To bad it smells like you drained her, and just recently too. And you're her sire, how sweet! But she's still new so she's weak and hasn't inherited any powers yet has she? No. I don't think she has an easy target."

I cringed and felt myself moving backwards till my back hit a wall and I could move no more. A shiver ran down my back as I felt them all look me over as if sizing me up. "You think I'd really let some_thing_ like _you_ capture or touch me? You're so, shall we say, simple minded," I felt come out of my mouth before I could stop it. I don't know what possessed me but I moved forward till I was standing right in front of him, looking up at his face. "The day you touch or capture me without my consent is the day that you die. You think that just because I'm "fresh" and "new" that I'd be weak? I managed to get away from him," she pointed viciously back at Gabriel. "You think you could hold me. Ha!"

"You have a smart mouth. Maybe I should shut it up for you!" He shouted back at me. "No, I've a better idea for you. It'd be so much fun." He then leaned forward and spoke in my ear in a whisper. "I can tell you hate Gabriel so much, what would you do if I told you I could give you a way to be free of him and become more powerful then he is and defeat him? I could give you a gift, one that if you use wisely can give you freedom."

I could feel the wheels in my mind turning. To be free from Gabriel that would be amazing, but part of my still loved him. It was smaller and less dominate then my hate, but it's not something I could forget. I still remember a lot, showing how kind he'd been. After what I had seen and witnessed though, I just couldn't let the hate go, and this made it much, much worse. But there was that one time…

"_Selena," I felt his breath tickle my ear. I mumbled and pulled the pillow over my head. "Selena, sweets, you've got to get up. We've duties to perform today, and you have classes." He whispered quietly as he ran a hand up and down my arm, circulating my blood trying to wake me up. I turned away from his chest and put my back to him trying to block him out. I wasn't feeling very good. I felt sick to my stomach. I'd been getting a flu coming for the past few days but hid it very well from Gabriel. Today, however, it hit full force finally, rearing its ugly head._

"_I don't want to do anything today Gabriel, I don't feel good," I mumbled from under the pillow over my head. I felt the pillow be removed and put back under my head and a cool hand placed on my forehead. It felt so good, I grabbed his hand and held it there making my head feel cooler then I felt it was. He gently put his other hand over mine and pulled them off, taking his hand back. Then intertwined his fingers with mine, since he was still holding one of my hands, he wrapped his other arm around my stomach and pulled me into him and placed my head on his chest._

"_Selena, how long have you been getting sick for? And no lies please," he said as then let go of my hand to pick up a phone and dialed to Isis. I vaguely heard the conversation as I closed my eyes and started deeply breathing. I was relaxing and almost asleep when Gabriel got up. I fell down onto the bed and sat up looking for him. I saw him pull on a shirt and a pair of pants before coming back over to the bed. I felt him place a kiss on top of my forehead. _

"_You've been bad not telling me you were getting sick, now I need to go get you medicine. Isis is going to come stay with you and give you a tiny lesson about getting better until I get back. Behave yourself and no getting out of this bed." A knock then sounded on the door. Gabriel walked over and opened it. He whispered something to Isis and then left. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to me and gave me a hug. _

"_Hey Selena, so I hear you're feeling sick? I thought I'd sensed something wrong with you, but I wasn't sure. Now I know why." Isis slid closer to me and put her ice cold hand on my forehead. With coolness I fell into a deep sleep. I was asleep until I heard the door open and felt the bed loose weight. I kept my eyes closed because it hurt too much to open them. The light was making them hurt. _

"_How's she doing," I heard his voice ask through a foggy brain. If Isis answered I wouldn't have known because she's soft spoken. Then I felt warm muscular arms circle around my stomach and pull me close to the owner. "Hey babe, wake up that way you can get some medicine. I know you're tired, but you need to get some medicine that way you can get better." _

_His voice was lulling me into sleep but I heard his words. I forcibly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw his angelic looking face. I feebly put a hand on his cheek before he sat me up gently. Aleksander walked into the room and place a tray with a bowl of broth and a cup of hot tea in front of me. "Drink and eat this Selena. They're supposed to help you get and feel better." I only nodded and did as I was told. I ate not even ten bites of the soup and a few sips of tea before I could intake anymore. I leaned back and fell asleep. _

That day he took care of me and did nothing but stay in the bed cuddling me and making sure I stayed warm enough not to spike the fever but enough to keep me from freezing to death. That was the only time I ever got sick there. It was like I built in a natural immunity to sickness and disease after that. The offer kept ringing through my head. "What's the catch?" I whispered back into his ear. I didn't have to look back to even see that his mouth was curling into a smile.

"Fake being captured," was the last thing he said in my ear before moving his head back and nodded at one of his followers. The started moving, keeping Gabriel preoccupied while I stepped back. Suddenly the ground was gone from underneath me and I flew up into the air. A scream ripped out of my body without my even willing it. I heard my name being shouted but it was to far gone by the time I could turn to see who called it. I looked down and saw that we were bounding over buildings till we got to a tall skyscraper.

It wasn't till we came to this corporate looking building that my "capturer" dropped to the ground and walked into the building. Not long after we arrived everyone else arrived. The guy who'd offered me what I thought was a good deal was clapping. "Very good Selena, he thinks you were forcibly captured. Unfortunately by the time he heals and gets any near ready to move it'll be almost dawn and he couldn't track us. I was even convinced myself with that blood-curdling scream that you were really being captured."

"Well it certainly felt like it, especially since I never agreed yet! You could have at least given me a warning. That's no way to treat a person you'd just made a pact with, so don't even think I trust you, because I don't. I don't trust anyone," I said quite stubbornly lifting up my head. He just chuckled and led me to a room that was going to be mine dunning my stay supposedly. The door closed and I sat down on the bed and fell asleep as the sun rose.

"Damn it all to hell!" Gabriel screamed as he slammed the door to the house. Not only had he lost Selena and a lot of blood, he'd just made it back to the darkened mansion in time for the sun to start appearing. The few vampires still up looked at him before shuffling away knowing it wasn't very good to attempt to talk to him when he was mad. Aleksander looked up from his new film he just put in, and wasn't happy when he didn't see Selena.

"Gabriel, where's Selena? I thought she left with you and the dawn is here. Older vampires can survive a few moments in the sun, but as soon as a ray would hit her, she'd be dead," He said getting up and walking over to him. Worry flowed through him, he knew for a fact Gabriel wouldn't leave her anywhere especially toward dawn. It was suicidal. There'd only been one record of a sire leaving their young out in the sun, and he was a sadistic person who was killed many years ago after his great-sire got a hold of him.

"Aleksander, gather the guards and meet me in my office in five minutes. I need to change really quick," was the monotoned reply. Shuffling feet where heard as they walked away from the main living room. Not wasting any time, Aleksander got everyone gathered and into the office in two minutes. All that was needed was the king, who soon entered after them.

"Good you're all here. Tonight as we all know I took Selena out, I was going to take her to a nice little place and show her that things do change, while I was trying to do so Garth showed up and she broke away from me. I chased her down some back ally ways until she ran into the mutts. They then captured her and left me to be burned by the sun. That's where your soon to be queen is, and why I got home so late. Now any plans of rescue will be great."

I sat in my room, on a not so comfy bed that felt like it'd been stuffed with straw or hay with lumps of coal, looking at the white walls surrounding me. Now I was wondering what I'd done, and if it was the right choice. What could they've possibly wanted with me that they'd wanted me to come with willingly? I guess now I didn't think things through when I'd thought of doing this. I'd never even admit it out loud, but I missed the house. At least there I knew things and wasn't locked in a room and watched to see what I was doing.

The door slowly creaked open and a small body slid in through the small opening and closed the door. I watched as the misshapen body walked over slowly towards me and sat down at the edge of my bed. "I see they got their last species to experiment on. A vampire is always hard to catch, so they've not been able to do what they've done to countless others on one of your kind till now. Do you know what you've done to yourself now, or you species?"

"Uh, not really, no I don't know. I was just beginning to doubt my decision when you slipped into the room. What do you mean by what you were saying? It's slightly confusing me." The wheels in my mind where turning. What experiments? What had they done to the species of the world? The most important question of all too- who was my captures and what did they want with me? The girl sighed and lifted what made her body seem unshapely. On her back were the wings of butterflies it looked like. A gasp escaped from my body without my controlling or willing it.

I'm sitting in my room with my eyes shut, concentrating on controlling my urge to use my new-founded powers that I got from the change to leave. I'd been maturing week after week and was now close to a year old in vampire ages. Meditating I wasn't focused on anything when my mind transferred back to my situation. What had I gotten myself into? A poor lycan girl had butterfly wings on her back, a centaur has a unicorn horn, and a human was abducted and half transformed into a dragon. These people _were_ monsters, and here I thought Gabriel was bad. Jessabel showed me all these things but there's no way to leave until after the transformation's completed. My time was soon. I could feel it in my bones, just as I knew they were finally letting Jessabel go right now. Right now while they were keeping me they fed be blood whenever I needed some so I wasn't a danger to anyone.

The door slowly creaked open, and Serenity, the little girl- who was about ten years old- that was worming her way into my heart, popped inside. She walked over to my bed slowly, as if in agonizing pain, and climbed up to sit next to me. I look down at her face and see tears forming in her eyes. "Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?" I felt anguish start to overcome me as I felt they'd done something wrong to her.

"They've started their experimentation on me and I found out your turn is soon. Expect them later tonight or tomorrow. They were waiting till you got more settled and mature. I wish I knew what they were going to do to you." I felt fear and sorrow ripple through me. This poor girl was born here and was orphaned because they'd destroyed her mother during her birthing process. I could already see what they were doing to her; slightly the tips of her ears were starting to point into elven like ears. I pulled her to me and was starting to comfort her when they entered my room.

"Angel, stay here, sleep and I'll be back to help you," I told her keeping her face shielded from them. Making sure her back stayed to them I got up and walked over there before she could see them. I exited my room with them, just merely following. Obedience was my best bet right now. I was the one who'd gotten myself into this, and I'm pretty sure that I'd made Gabriel mad enough that there was no way he'd help me. I was led to a room I'd never seen before; it was the expanse of two football fields, filled with computers and chemicals. I'd no time to process anything when I was suddenly out.

"_**My angel, how're you feeling now?" Gabriel's voice whispered into my ear. The breath tickled my ear making me shake my head lightly and walk away from him.**_

"_**Huh? What are you talking about," I answered back. Confusion whipped through me. Why was he asking if I was okay? I thought I'd hated him? Yet there was a sense of deep love and appreciation. I glanced at the mirror and I saw my reflection, it was in my vampric state. I heard a sigh come from Gabriel but I was entranced with my reflection, something looked off about it but I couldn't tell.**_

"_**Ever since you got back, you've been even more distant, cold, and…"**_

The feeling of pain had startled me out of the trance I was in. I couldn't stand the burning sensation, rippling through my body. It was a worse pain then from when I had been turned; compulsions moved and raced through my nerve system. Bumps were starting to form rapidly out of my back. Tears had come swiftly to my closed eyes as I felt screams rip though and out of myself, then I was free and the pain that had been caused from the lumps in my back was gone.

"Doctor, I'd hurry into the room. The bones to make flight have broken out and already are forming the skin for feathers. I would come take a look, because I think it's going faster then we originally intended," a clipped, feminine voice said into an intercom system. I fell back under into a wave of pain as whatever it was growing outside of me formed its shape. Sharp cracking noises broke the silence in my head. I jolted into a sitting position. The fire was finally subsiding.

"How beautiful," a new voice exclaimed, as it entered into the room. "Just like I pictured, three species missed together, how magnifique! Look, just look at those markings, how Celtic and supernatural looking! See the markings already for how her wings are going to look? How exotic," the excited voice, laced with desire, trilled off.

My eyes were slowly coming around so I could see that I was now located in a plain, smaller room, with a two-way mirror. The image in the mirror was shocking! My already ghostly pale skin was paler, but had a celestial glow to it. Eccentric, flowing lines were growing around my skin. One took the form of ivy running from the tip of my left arm down to the tip of my middle finger. The other started out of my forehead and were three dragons racing down my right side, intertwining together until they reached my foot. To tie them all together a basic, yet olden Celtic knot formed at the top of my neck and stopped at the top of my chest, enfolding the two designs into its layers. The most shocking part was the skin and bones for the wings…

"It's been to long! She's been gone almost an _entire_ year! Who's to answer for this," Gabriel questioned while slamming his fist into the third desk of the week, smashing it just like all the other ones. "Aleksander's been doing your pathetic jobs as well as his own! You're all weak, disgusting, horrid…" the shrill of the telephone cut off Gabriel's tirade. Just incase he was mad enough to smash the phone Aleksander picked it up.

The phone conversation was short with no words on Aleksander's side, just a lot of nodding. When it was over he dropped the phone into its cradle quickly and pulled Gabriel aside. Rushed whispers were exchanged between the two before they both ran off. No one knew where they went, they just watched with bewildered faces, wondering what had just transpired. Something like that hadn't happened before and made them more scared then before.

The shock still hadn't passed through my system by the time I was released to go back to my room. Little feathers were already starting to go in the colors of the pattern. I opened the door quietly to see Serenity still fast asleep on my bed. I just settled down into one of the chairs and waited silently for her to wake up, and for the next ring of pain to leave as the feathers matured. The doctor said he mixed two creatures bloods with mine: dark angels and dark fairies. That explained the designs and wings to me, at least a little, but putting in accelerated growth, I couldn't handle. Already most of the feathers had finished growing. If this kept up I could leave in no time.

Just then a huge boom on the northern wall jolted me out of my thoughts and Serenity out of her deep sleep. She sat up as I sprang into a defensive form to protect her. When I hear her gasp and come over to me with bewilderment and sadness in her eyes, I knew she knew what had happened the night before. "My poor, poor Selena, why did they do such things to an already beautiful creature," she asked quietly as her little arms wrapped around me. I pulled her into my embrace and picked her up.

"I think now would be a good time to use our escape plan. What do you say Serenity? Just me and you, out of this place finding our place in the world again. I won't let anything come near you that'll hurt you again," I asked her, yearning to take her away from this hurt. Her head nodded in my chest. I stood up and opened the door, walking in the opposite direction I'd heard the explosion at. They'd be stupid enough to leave that area wide open. When I got there, I found out that I was right; a big door with EXIT on it was right there and no one guarding it. What fools!

Opening the door, dusk was just setting and I ran out. Running was our option, the only one. Hopefully I could make it as far away from here as possible, even if it meant going back to the mansion…

Standing at the ready Gabriel lifted his arm and signaled for the bomb to be sent off. The explosion was beautiful, but that didn't deter him one ounce from what he was doing. His first and main goal was to find Selena. Nothing else, well maybe taking down some of the people that took her. Stepping over the crumble of the blown off wall he ran down were he smelt her scent the most. He stopped by the room that she'd been living in to see she wasn't there. Punching the nearest thing he picked up the scent of her running out of a door. That had meant she'd escaped.

Returning to his men he found Aleksander on alert waiting for him to return. The rest of them were scattered around killing people and feeding. "All right that's enough. Dawn is coming soon and we need to get back," Gabriel ordered while walking around the rubble to Aleksander. "She's not here; she's left a few moments ago with someone with her. I don't know where she went but we'll look for her later." Seeing him nod out of the side of his eyes, Gabriel walked to his car and drove away, with his eyes peeled for Selena.

Serenity shifted in my arms and I looked down at her sleeping serenely in my arms. I was almost back to the mansion, if I took the back way in I should be able to get to my old servant room that's been unused since I was there. I could hide there until the sun was down and Serenity and I could make our escape, to somewhere. I'm not sure where. Over the course of the night we've both undergone more changes. The elven blood they injected in her made more changes, and I could feel the wings maturing as I walked. Slowly walking in the door not to make any noise, I crept down a few doors and crept into the dusty room.

Setting Serenity down on the bed I hoped the smell of dust mites could cover her almost human smell. If anyone where to smell a new human, it'd alert the entire house of our presence, and daylight was breaking. A weight was settling on my shoulders, as exhaustion was setting in. The entire day had exhausted me. Yawning, I stretched out and curled up next to Serenity; next part I remember is waking up to the door being banged on.


	3. NOTICE

**_NOTICE!!!!!_**

To all my loyal readers, I thank you for your patience with my lack of updating. Since this is my own story it's taking a while, since I've not beta reader and want it to be perfect as I wish to publish it one day. so it may take some time. Please remain patient. I'll try and work on a similar story in the mean time so you'll have something to read. Thanks.

Also since it is a rough draft of the final (Final won't be made until the end of the book is written and all ideas are formatted) some of the names are subjected to change since I get really picky with my main characters names. Sorry if that confuses you. I'll try to keep it similar or inform you in the beginnning if it changes


End file.
